


Fear Need Not Stand Before Me

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukitake can't live his whole life afraid of his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Need Not Stand Before Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

Ukitake was scared every time he coughed. Each fit made him wonder _Is this it? Is this the time I will not stop coughing till I'm dead?_

As blood stained the ground, his handkerchief, Shunsui's shoulder, he wondered if he'd keep coughing until he was just a dry, empty shell.

Unohana poured him medicinal tea and spoke very authoritatively to his third-seaters about how much he needed _quiet_.

Shunsui's reiatsu might have been oppressive to other people, which could explain the lack of noise, but it lay warm and strong on Ukitake's shoulders like a blanket.

Ukitake gathered his strength enough to tilt his head for a warm kiss. Life, even in Soul Society, was too short to spend it all afraid.


End file.
